Hugs, Kisses, Scent, and Cuddles
by poutytae
Summary: Taehyung adalah favorit Jungkook lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. "Jungkook, tanganmu!" "Tae sayang Kookie " "Kookie lebih sayang Tae." KookV! top!kook bottom!tae


Hugs, Kisses, Scent, and Cuddles

...

KookV!

.

Jeon Jungkook

x

Kim Taehyung

.

Fluff, Romance, a very little bit smut

.

...

"Jungkookie, peluk."

Tentu saja Jungkook tidak akan menolak.

Mana ada orang yang sanggup menghiraukan permintaan si manis yang satu ini, Kim Taehyung.

Apalagi sebuah pelukan, siapapun sangat bersedia memberikannya. Terutama Jungkook.

Kapanpun, dalam keadaan apapun. Untuk Taehyung, semuanya siap ia berikan. Secepatnya, sebelum orang lain menyentuh miliknya, walaupun hanya sehelai rambut.

Taehyung cekikikan saat merasakan nafas hangat Jungkook yang menggelitik lehernya saat memeluk dirinya.

Kulit Taehyung itu sensitif, tahu. Sedikit sentuhan akan berefek lebih padanya. Apalagi saat Jungkook menyentuhnya ketika..

Kalian tahu lah.

Jungkook nyaris tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk menggigit pipi Taehyung, saking menggemaskannya Taehyung terlihat.

Jungkook merengkuh Taehyung erat-erat, tidak peduli dengan tatapan sinis Jimin yang sedang mencibirnya.

Dasar makhluk pendek yang iri hati.

"Yoongi hyung masih kurang untukmu, Chim?" sindir Jungkook.

"Sialan. Dia bahkan lebih hot dari siapapun," dengus Jimin.

"Kalau begitu jangan tatap milikku penuh damba seperti itu."

"Tck. Bedebah posesif sialan."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah Jimin beranjak, akhirnya Jungkook bisa leluasa menyentuh Taehyung.

Wangi Taehyung seperti mawar. Entah bagaimana bisa, tapi ada aroma minyak mawar yang menguar dari tubuh si mungil itu, walau ia tidak pernah memakai parfum apapun.

Aromanya tidak tajam, juga tidak tercium dengan terlalu jelas, melainkan tercium samar dan membuat yang menghirupnya mencari-cari. Seakan tidak puas, maka si pencium akan selalu ingin mengendusnya, lagi dan lagi.

Seperti sihir. Magic.

Jungkook adalah pecandunya.

Tentu saja ia tidak mau membiarkan orang lain menjadi pecandu sepertinya juga. Taehyung sudah miliknya, orang lain sebaiknya mencari candu yang lain.

"Jungkook, tanganmu!"

Teriakkan tiba-tiba entah darimana asalnya kembali mengganggu Jungkook.

Seokjin berdiri di sana, di samping televisi. Menggagalkan usaha Jungkook untuk menyelipkan jemarinya di belahan pantat menggemaskan Taehyung yang terlihat mungil dan bulat.

"Demi Tuhan, Jungkook. Tahan hormonmu! Dia masih belum cukup umur, astaga."

Seokjin menatap Jungkook dengan horror karena telah berusaha menyentuh dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Akulah yang seharusnya belum cukup umur, hyung. Taehyung bahkan lebih tua dariku."

"Tidak. Bagiku Taehyung akan selamanya belum cukup umur untuk kau pegang-pegang Jungkook. Sini Tae, sama hyung saja."

Seokjin berusaha mengambil Taehyung dari Jungkook. Tapi sia-sia saja, karena Taehyung menolak untuk dilepaskan dari pelukan Jungkook.

"Tidak mauuu. Tae mau Jungkook," rengek Taehyung.

Jungkook menyeringai menang. Ugh, kalau bukan maknae, rasanya Seokjin sudah ingin menendangnya sekarang juga.

Seokjin mendengus gusar.

"Awas saja kau berani macam-macam terhadapnya," ancam Seokjin.

"Kalau sudah terlanjur macam-macam bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kami sudah pernah macam-macam, bagaimana hyung?"

"Bisa kau perjelas, maknae?"

Jungkook tersenyum seakan tanpa dosa.

"Bagaimana kalau kami memang pernah melakukan yang macam-macam? Bercinta, misalnya?"

Seokjin mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Kalian.. apa?!"

"Bercinta, hyung. Kami sudah pernah melakukannya. Beberapa kali," ujar Jungkook gamblang.

Seokjin melotot. The hell, Jungkook sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadap adik kesayangannya. Taehyungnya, yang manis, polos, pure. Maknae kurang ajar!

"Jungkook. Kau.. benar-benar.."

Seokjin memejamkan matanya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya? Taehyung yang polos..

Akhirnya Seokjin berusaha menenangkan diri.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Taehyung memang sangat clingy terhadap Jungkook. Sebenarnya tidak heran juga mereka pernah melakukannya. Memangnya siapa pula yang tahan dengan segala tingkah menggemaskan Taehyung yang kelewat menggoda? Sudah pasti Jungkook, remaja kelebihan hormon itu tidak mampu.

Tunggu, jadi ini salah Taehyung?

Tidak mungkin. Anak itu mana mungkin salah.

Yah, tidak dengan sengaja.

Harusnya Jungkook yang berusaha tahan! Dia kan semenya. Dia yang bertanggung jawab dong!

"Ada apa ini?"

Seorang lagi memasuki ruang tengah. Itu Hoseok, yang baru-baru sudah bingung melihat tiga orang yang sepertinya sedang menghadapi sesuatu.

"Hoseok! Katakan padaku, apa kau mengetahui hal apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan?" todong Seokjin.

"Ha? Maksudnya?" tanya Hoseok bingung.

"Apa kau tahu sudah sejauh mana hubungan mereka?"

Hoseok menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil melihat ke arah Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sedang menempel erat.

"Yah.. kalau dilihat dari kelakuan mereka sehari-hari sih, sepertinya memang sudah jauh.."

"Tentu saja," timpal Jungkook. Setelahnya, ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Taehyung, berniat meledek dua orang yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Ya! Jungkook! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini kepada Taehyungku yang mungil dan menggemaskan?!" teriak Seokjin frustasi.

"Sudahlah hyung, bukankah wajar jika mereka seperti itu? Kita semua juga.. ehm, melakukannya kan?" ujar Hoseok.

"Tapi Taehyung adalah yang paling murni di antara kita bertujuh, Hoseok! Aku tidak rela dia sudah disentuh seseorang!"

Setelah perkataan Seokjin itu, tiba-tiba Taehyung menangis keras. Alhasil, tiga orang lainnya mendadak panik.

"Sshh.. Sayang, ada apa?" Jungkook bertanya dengan lembut.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Jungkook dalam-dalam. Jungkook berusaha menenangkan dengan mengelus-elus punggungnya dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka pelan-pelan.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan. Maafkan hyung, Tae. Hyung tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Hyung hanya.. kaget dan mengkhawatirkan Tae. Maaf ya, jangan menangis lagi," hibur Seokjin.

"Ehm, aku akan berbicara dengannya lagi saat ia sudah tenang. Jungkook, aku titipkan Taehyung padamu."

Setelah itu Seokjin meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Hoseok yang sedari tadi hanya diam merasa canggung ditinggalkan bersama sepasang anak adam yang sedang melakukan a lovers thing. Dengan canggung, ia beranjak dari sana menyusul Seokjin.

Selepas kepergian Hoseok, Jungkook sekarang kembali berdua bersama Taehyung, yang masih menenggelamkan diri di dalam pelukan Jungkook.

"Tae, kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?" tanya Jungkook sembari mengelus rambut cokelat Taehyung.

"Sepertinya.. Seokjin hyung sudah tidak menyukai Tae lagi.." sedih Taehyung.

Jungkook mencium pelipis Taehyung dengan sayang.

"Itu tidak benar, sayang. Seokjin hyung dan yang lain masih menyayangimu."

"Tapi Seokjin hyung sepertinya kecewa kepadaku.." rengek Taehyung.

Jungkook berusaha mengangkat wajah Taehyung agar menatapnya. Mata Taehyung memerah dan basah dengan bibir yang melengkung lucu. Jemari Jungkook bergerak menangkup wajah Taehyung dan membelai pipinya pelan.

"Percaya padaku, dia tidak kecewa ataupun tidak menyukaimu lagi. Dia hanya mengkamhawatirkanmu, oke? Jadi berhentilah berpikiran macam-macam. Arasseo?"

Taehyung mengangguk kecil.

"Nah, begitu. Sebagai hadiahnya, mau cium dimana?"

"Di siniiii!" seru Taehyung sambil memajukan bibirnya imut.

"Baiklaaaah. Satu ciuman untuk princess-nya Jungkook yang cantik."

Bibir Jungkook menekan bibir Taehyung dengan lembut. Menjadi lelaki manis dan memanjakan untuk Taehyung memang tidak kalah menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan melakukan hal-hal panas bersamanya.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dengan bibir berbentuk kotaknya yang khas setelah Jungkook menciumnya.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan teduh. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memuja semua hal yang ada pada diri Taehyung. Semuanya indah, bahkan pori-pori wajahnya sekalipun.

Taehyung melingkarkan kedua lengan kurusnya di sekeliling leher Jungkook, dan menopangkan dagunya di bahu Jungkook.

"Tae sayang Kookie~"

Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Taehyung.

"Kookie lebih sayang Tae," balas Jungkook, lalu mengendusi bagian belakang leher Taehyung yang beraroma "sangat Taehyung" itu.

"Tae?"

"Eung?"

"Tae menyesal tidak.. sudah bersamaku?"

Taehyung bertanya dengan bingung.

"Menyesal apa Kookie?"

"Tae menyesal tidak, sudah memberikan semuanya untuk Kookie?" Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya untuk dapat menatap wajah Taehyung yang kini sedang menatap bingung.

Taehyung berpikir dengan lambat, masih belum mengerti apa yang Jungkook tanyakan. Membuat Jungkook mencubit hidungnya saking gemasnya melihat wajah bingung Taehyung.

"Sayang, maksud Kookie, Tae menyesal tidak Kookie jadi yang pertama untuk Tae? Jadi yang pertama kali menyentuh Tae?" jelas Jungkook.

"Menyentuh? Bukankah yang pertama kali menyentuh Tae adalah dokter saat Tae baru lahir?"

Jungkook sweatdrop. Sepertinya Taehyung butuh penjelasan ekstra.

"Bukan begitu sayang. Maksudnya, yang pertama kali bercinta dengan Tae. Taehyung menyesal tidak sudah melakukannya untuk pertama kali dengan Kookie?"

"Oh itu," ucap Taehyung. Ia baru paham sekarang.

Taehyung memerah malu.

"Ti -tidak kok. Tae tidak menyesal."

"Benarkah?"

"Heum.. Tae tidak menyesal tapi.."

Taehyung menunduk.

"Tapi apa Tae?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tapi.. Kookie tidak akan meninggalkan Tae kan?"

Jungkook terkekeh. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Taehyung, kalau Taehyung begitu mengagumkan seperti ini? Bodoh sekali kalau sampai ia berpikir untuk meninggalkannya. Ingat, Taehyung itu candu bagi Jungkook. Seharusnya Jungkooklah yang khawatir Taehyung akan meninggalkannya.

"Tidak, asalkan Tae janji tidak akan meninggalkan Kookie juga," jawab Jungkook.

"Iya, Tae janji!" seru Taehyung antusias.

Jungkook kembali terkekeh.

"Kemarilah," ujar Jungkook, menarik Taehyung kembali ke pelukannya. Memeluk Taehyung adalah salah satu hal yang paling nyaman dan menenangkan di dunia. Ditambah dengan mencium dan menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang sungguh memabukkan dan dapat menggoyahkan iman.

Jungkook sengaja memeluk Taehyung dengan kencang untuk menggodanya.

"Aaah Kookie! Sesak!" keluh Taehyung. Tenaga Jungkook jauh lebih besar, otot-ototnya pun berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dibading Taehyung. Mana kuat Taehyung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau sangat harum, Tae?" bisik Jungkook.

"Heung?"

Jungkook mengecupi belakang telinga Taehyung, meninggalkan rasa geli dan menggelitik bagi si pemilik wajah imut.

"Ayo ke kamar," bisik Jungkook sebelum membawa Taehyung ke kamar mereka dengan membopongnya a la pengantin aka bridal style.

Cuddling adalah hal yang Jungkook butuhkan saat ini. Ia butuh memeluk Taehyung, menciuminya lebih banyak, dan menghirup aroma Taehyung lebih dalam. Membiarkan Taehyung cekikikan di sela-sela cumbuan yang Jungkook berikan.

Setelah beberapa lama, Taehyung akan membalas cumbuan Jungkook dengan gaya yang berbeda. Lebih lembut, karena tenanga Taehyung yang lebih kecil dari Jungkook tidak dapat menyamakan cumbuan yang dilakukan Jungkook. Taehyung akan bergerak lebih pelan dan terkesan lebih polos, membuat Jungkook merasa gemas dan tidak sabar. Membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang liar.

Bagusnya, rasa sayang Jungkook lebih besar daripada gairahnya, sehingga ia tidak pernah melakukannya dengan kasar kepada Taehyung.

Kegiatan ini ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir dengan lebih dari sekedar cumbuan.

Seseorang tolong ingatkan Jungkook agar tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Thank you buat yang udah baca.

Satu vote saja sudah sangat berarti buat aku.

C yaa guys!


End file.
